Don't Leave Me
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: What could happen when Misato is drunk, depressed, and lonely?... Asuka x Misato


**Summary: **What could happen when Misato is drunk, depressed, and lonely?…

**Genre(s): **Romance/Angst

**Character(s): **Asuka S., Misato K.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Neon Genesis: Evangelion

**Author's Notes:** This is set after Kaji's death

**Author's Notes 7/11/10: **I have revisited this story and touched up the grammar and changed some words to make the sentences sound better, enjoy!

* * *

*** **_**Don't Leave Me **_*****

It was a brisk summer evening in Tokyo-3 with the golden red sun halfway past the horizon. A lone red-headed girl made her way up the stairs of an apartment complex.

"Misato, I'm home!" Asuka called out as she entered the Katsuragi residence. She noticed that there were no lights on as she kicked off her shoes and carefully made her way down the dark hallway.

"Misato! Are you home?" Asuka called out as she felt her way to the kitchen. She knew Shinji wasn't home.

_'That idiot was staying at Toji's house or something…'_ Asuka really could not care less where Shinji was at that moment.

"Scheisse!" she winced as she stubbed her toe on one of the kitchen chair legs. "Mein gott! Why did Misato have to turn every light off!" Asuka managed to find the kitchen light switch and flicked it on. Immediately it was apparent that something was off: the table was covered in beer cans, and in the living room Asuka could see Misato passed out on the floor with empty beer cans scattered around her.

"Great, the old drunk finally drank herself to death," Asuka sneered sarcastically as she walked over to Misato and nudged her with her foot. Misato stirred a little and mumbled something but fell silent again. Asuka nudged her again but got nothing, so she bent down and started to shake her.

"Misato, wake up!" Asuka was getting irritated. Finally after some vigorous shaking Misato stirred awake.

"Wha-? Shinji..?" Misato, half-awake, and still half-drunk, looked up at Asuka.

"No, I'm Asuka," the girl answered irately. "Get up and go to bed," she commanded as she stood up, ready to leave the room.

_'What a pain...'_ Asuka thought.

"Asuka..." Misato weakly called out to Asuka just as she was about to leave.

"Help me, please…" Asuka turned back to Misato – she looked pitiful sprawled out on the floor in a drunken stupor.

Asuka begrudgingly complied and went back to Misato, bending down and helping her to her feet. Misato slung her arm around Asuka's shoulder for support as Asuka helped her to her bedroom. Misato was more awake now, so the alcohol still in her system had regained control of her senses causing her to become tipsy, which caused Asuka to stumble a couple of times.

"Misato! Could you at least walk straight until we get to your bed?" Asuka was very irritable at this point. Misato giggled drunkenly.

"I'm sorry, Asuka..." she said in a cutesy voice. Asuka managed to get Misato into her bedroom and to her futon without tripping, amazingly. She helped Misato sit down on her futon and was about to leave when she felt a tug on her shirt and was pulled backwards down onto Misato's lap. Now Asuka was pissed; she was about to yell at Misato until she looked at Misato and saw how she was looking at her, it looked like a mixture of sorrow and compassion.

"Asuka..." Misato said gently, her voice taking on a more seductive tone. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Misato began to play with one of Asuka's red locks, wrapping it around her finger and then letting it go.

"Misato, what's with you?" Asuka asked as she was more confused than pissed now. Misato laughed softly and wrapped her arms around Asuka in a loose embrace as she started to lean in closer to Asuka.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I think you're beautiful," Misato was getting closer and closer to Asuka now, their faces were only a few inches apart. Asuka was too stunned by how Misato was acting to react to what Misato was going to do.

Suddenly Asuka felt a weight on her shoulder, and snapped out of her daze to see Misato had passed out again on her shoulder. Asuka didn't know what to think of her guardian now, after she almost kissed her. She tried to get away from Misato, but as she tried to slip out of Misato's embrace, she only tightened her hold on Asuka in her sleep.

"No…Don't leave me…" Misato mumbled in her sleep as she nuzzled the crook of Asuka's neck.

Asuka sighed irritably at the whole situation, since she had wanted to go to bed as soon as she got home but now she was too tired to get out of Misato's grip, so she just laid herself and Misato back on the futon as best as she could and pulled the covers over them both. Asuka got comfortable and started to drift off to sleep, Misato still clinging to her.

_'I wonder if she'll remember this when she wakes up...'_

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary:** Constructive criticism is welcome as usual


End file.
